


The Ones Worth Fighting For

by Storylover10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Ice Cream Shop AU, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael helps out at his family's ice cream shop after school, when he's not getting into fights. Simon is a frequent costumer because he lives three blocks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ones Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> There are translations in the ending notes!

Simon’s most favorite place in the world is the ice cream shop three blocks from his house. The woman that owns it has tried her hardest to make her little shop a second home to her customers, and to Simon at least, she succeeded.

The woman’s name is Guadalupe, but when Simon was young and had the lisp of a child she told him to call her Mama the same way her children did, and he never grew out of the habit.

He was on his way to the shop for some ice cream after a bad day when he hears it. The noise was coming from down an ally that he needed to pass and when he got closer he figured out it was people shouting.

When he looked down the alleyway he saw a group of kids his age, with a few faces he recognized. It looked like they were standing around something so he went over to see what was going on (because he was a nosy shit like that.)

His heart dropped when he saw that Raphael was in the middle of a fight with David, the biggest dick Simon has ever met.

By the time he was able to push his way to the front the fight was already over. Raphael looked bad with the blood on his face and knuckles, but David looked much worse.

“Raphael?” Simon called, just loud enough for the other to hear but not for many people around them to be able to. He waited for the other to start walking next to him (well Simon was walking, Raphael was limping) before he continued. “Your mom’s gonna be pissed. She’s told you to stop fighting. More than once.”

Raphael shrugged in response. “It was for a good reason.”

Simon and Raphael have known each other most of their lives, but because they didn’t have the same friends or interests they didn’t spend a lot of time together.

 

 

 

Raphael’s mother was on them the second they walked in the door.

“What happened, mi hijo? ¿Estaba luchando de nuevo? Ya sabes lo que siento por eso.”

“Lo sé, mamá. Pero yo no podía soportar por para éste. David estaba llamando Magnus nombres malos. No podía esperar y ver.”

His mother sighed. “I know, baby. I understand what your friends mean to you, but you have to let them fight their own battles sometimes. Go on upstairs and clean up.”

“Si, Mama.”

Once Raphael had left the room his mother turned to Simon. He put his hands up in defence as he started talking. “I got there at the end of it or I would have tried to talk him out of it. I hate that he fights almost as much as you.”

“I know, mi hijo. I was going to ask if you wanted some ice cream.”

Simon dropped his hands. “Oh, yeah, I’d love some. I was actually on my way here when I ran into Raphael.”

She nodded before walking behind the counter where the frozen treats were kept. “You know, one of these days you’re going to have to tell him how you feel.”

“But today is not that day. Besides, he barely likes me as a person let alone as a romantic interest. It’s like when I had feelings for Clary in middle school all over again. Except this time I don’t get a best friend out of it.”

Simon sat on a stool at the counter while he spoke. She handed him the cone of ice cream once she finished putting it together.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to judge him, dear. He puts up walls, but the people he chooses to be loyal to have him by their side forever.”

“That may be true, but he doesn’t even talk to me. How could I possibly have won his loyalty?”

‘You’ve had it for a long time. He knows less what to do with his feelings than you do. So he expresses them in the only way he knows.”

Simon sat and thought about it while he ate his ice cream and Guadalupe cleaned up the store, getting ready to close. Simon cleaned his spot when he was done then walked to the door.

"Think about what I said, mi hijo. You never know until you try.”

He smiled at her. “I will, thanks Mama. I’ll see you soon.”

“I better.”

 

 

 

“Simon? Simon!” Clary snapped her fingers in front of his face.

He blinked a few times before he turned to look at her. “What?”

“You’ve been zoned out for the last ten minutes. What were you staring at?”

“No one.” He answered far too quickly. Clary raised her eyebrows.

“I didn’t say anything about a person.” She turned to look in the direction Simon had been staring just a moment ago. She frowned when she saw who was at the table. “Why in the world were you staring at the popular kids table? None of them even know who we are.”

“That’s not completely true.”

“I don’t think being friends with Raphael’s mom counts.”

“She said I should tell him about my feelings.”

Clary whipped her head around to look at Simon. “Since when do you have feelings for Raphael!?”

Simon’s ears turned red so fast it was almost funny. “Since about Freshmen year.”

“And you didn’t think that your best friend would like to know about it! Simon, we’re Juniors! What the hell!”

Simon shrugged. “It never came up?”

Clary rolled her eyes. “We’ll let that go for now. What did she say about talking to him?”

“Just that I should. She said he has some sort of feelings for me, but I’m not sure that I believe her.”

“I would, she is his mother after all.”

Simon shrugged again. Clary pinched his arm. “Ouch.” He deadpans.

“The next time you’re in the shop you should talk to him.”

“Are you crazy? He could kill me!” A few heads turned their way at Simon’s outburst, but lost interest when they saw who had shouted.

“I’m not saying to confess your undying love to him. I’m just saying to ask him about math homework or something.”

“I’ll do it if you talk with Izzy the next time you run into her.”

Clary spluttered for a moment. “I have no idea what you’re talk about. And this isn’t about me anyway.”

Simon raised his eyebrows much like Clary had earlier in the hour. “Sure you don’t.”

The bell rang before they could say anything else on the subject. Clary sighed as they left the lunchroom.

“You have a deal. If you talk to Raphael, I’ll talk to Izzy.”

They shook hands then went to class.

  
  
  


 

Simon smiled as the bell above the door rang. Raphael, who had been reading a book behind the counter, looked up.

“Hello Simon.”

“Hey Raphael.”

“What can I get for you? Mom says you’re on the house for the week.”

“I’ll just have a cone of vanilla.” Raphael shrugged as he started scooping the ice cream. “What were you reading?” Simon asks while Raphael works.

“To Kill a Mockingbird. It’s utterly dull, but we’re reading in for English.”

Simon nodded. “I read that last year. I understand that it was an outstanding thing to talk about at the time, but this generation is doing so much more and in better ways to move past most, if not all, of the ideals she talks about.”

“I feel the same way. There are much better ways to talk about accepting others and not being a shithead then reading a book that was set in the 30’s.”

“Exactly! Do you have to write that crazy long essay about it too?”

Raphael had a smile on his face that was so small you could barely see it. “Yeah. I swear this woman has lost her mind.”

“You’re telling me.” Simon finished his ice cream then checked the time on his phone.”Shoot, I need to get home before my mom starts to worry.”

Raphael nodded as Simon stood. “I understand. I’ll see you around Simon.”

“Bye, Raphael.” He stops to look him in the eye before he leaves. “Let me know if you need help with the essay.”

Raphael gives him a tiny smile. “Thank you, I’ll let you know if I do.”

Simon’s smile is almost blinding in comparison then he turns to leave the shop, missing the fond, loving look Raphael gives his back.

  
  


 

“So, how’d it go?” Is the first thing Clary says when she sits across from Simon with her food.

“Simon shrugged. “We talked about English then I had to leave. I offered to help with his Mockingbird essay if he needed it though.”

“That’s a start.”

“I guess. How’d you talking to Izzy go?”

Clary opened her mouth to answer, but before she could say anything there were shouts and cheers coming from the hallway outside the lunchroom. Clary turned back to Simon after looking over to the doorway.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” He looks over to Raphael’s normal table to see that he and Lily were missing. “But I bet I have a pretty good Idea.”

A moment later the shouts stop and a few minutes after that the missing members of the other table walk in the room to join their friends. Lily looked a little shaken up and Raphael had bruises on his knuckles.  “Raphael’s been fighting again.”

Clary rolls her eyes. “Of course he has. I can’t remember a week where he hasn’t gotten in a fight.”

“His mom really hates it.”

“I’ll bet. My mother would skin me alive.”

“No she wouldn’t.”

“You’re right, she’d say I had a good reason then move on.”

The two were silent for the rest of lunch, parting ways with a hug when they go to class.

  
  


 

“Hey Raphael.”

“Hello Simon.” Raphael doesn’t look up from the notebook he’s writing in for a few minutes, but when he does he gives Simon a small smile. “What can I get for you?”

“Just a cone of vanilla, please.”

Raphael nodded then moved farther behind the counter to get the ice cream. Simon watched his hands with a frown while he worked.

“Your knuckles are bruised again.”

“You should see the other guy.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “I’m not your mom so I won’t bother you about it. The only thing I’ll tell you is that I think you should stop fighting so much. You’re going to get really hurt one of these days.”

Raphael didn’t say anything in return, but his frown turned more thoughtful. He hands Simon his ice cream then go back to his notebook.

The store is quiet for a long time, the only sound was Raphael’s pen scratching the paper.

“What are you working on?”

“The essay.”

“Oh yeah? How’s it going?”

Raphael shrugs. “It’s not my best work, but I think it’ll pass.”

“If you want, I could look it over when you’re finished.”

Raphael looked up from his writings, fixing Simon with a stare that glues him to his stool. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re friends?”

“Are we?”

“I thought we were, do you not want to be?”

Raphael thought for a moment. “I think I’ll be finished by tomorrow. Would that be okay for you?”

Simon gives a blinding smile. “Perfect, I’ll be here about the same time as always.”

“Okay, I’ll have it ready.”

Shortly after Simon packed up his things and got up to leave. When he reached the door, Raphael called out to him. He turned to look back at him.

“Thank you.” He says. He gives a visible smile then goes back to work.

  


 

“You’re freaking out over nothing, you big baby.”

Simon flails his arms at Clary’s words. “I am not! This is totally something to freak out about!”

Clary rolled her eyes while she works on the sandwich she brought from home.”You’re being dramatic. All you’re doing is proofreading an essay about a book that you both hate.”

“He smiled at me! And said thank you!”

“Because that’s what his mother taught him to do. You should know this better than I do.”

“I do, I’ve seen him with customers before, but he’s never been that nice to me though.”

“Not that you’ve seen.” Clary wiggles her eyebrows.

Simon shakes his head. “Whatever.” He stands and starts cleaning his spot. “I hate to complain and leave, but I’ve got to meet up with Mr. Jones about that project.”

Clary nodded. “It’s cool, I get it. I’ll see you later.”

  
  


The bell dings on the door as Simon enters the shop.

“Hello Simon.”

“Hey Raphael.”

“Are you still okay to look over my essay?”

“That’s why I’m here.” Simon said as he say on one of the stools at the counter. “Well, that and the fact that this place makes the best floats in the city.”

Raphael gave a small smile with the corner of his mouth as he slid his notebook across the counter to Simon. “Coming right up.”

Simon starts reading through the paper, making corrections and notes in the margins, as he waited. Raphael came back with two root beer floats and a math book. He sets both drinks in between them, then flips the book open and starts scribbling numbers onto the paper that had been marking the page.

They both work on homework, talking, complaining, and making comments in between math problems and history questions, until the sun started to set and it was time to close the shop. Simon packed up his things while Raphael finished up the things he needed to do for closing.

“Thank you Simon.” Raphael calls when Simon reaches the door.

He turns around to see the other boy already looking at him. “You’re welcome.” He shrugged. “It wasn’t a problem, and I had fun.” He gave Raphael a crooked smile.

“As did I. I don’t think I’ve ever gotten this much work done in one sitting before. Would you mind coming back tomorrow?”

Now Raphael had a look on his face that Simon had never seen before. Not in any of his fights, or in front of his mother when she was angry, or when he gets sent to the office, Raphael looked nervous and Simon couldn’t help but to soften his smile.

“Only if you’re willing to look over my history project for me.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal..”

Simon gives him finger guns then leaves to go home.

  


 

Simon enters the shop the next day to see Mrs. Santiago standing behind the counter. “Buenas tardes, Simon.”

“Hi Mama, it’s been a few days since I’ve seen you.”

“Raphael has insisted on working the last few days.” She gives him a wink. “ I’m not going to tell him no. He learns the value of hard work and it gets him home earlier, no time for fighting. He had to stay after school for a bit today though, he’ll be back soon.”

“That’s alright, I don’t mind the company.” He smiles at her, sitting at his normal stool.

“You’re sweet, your mother did right with you.”

She walks through the door to the back room while Simon starts his homework. She comes back a few minutes later with half a sandwich and a soda. Ten minutes after she leaves Simon to his work, Raphael walks through the door followed by Magnus.

“Hola mamá. He traído conmigo Magnus.”

“Hola mi hijo. Simon está aquí también. Está trabajando en el mostrador.”

“Sí, lo invité. Vamos a trabajar aquí por un rato.”

“Querida bien, llame si necesita algo.”

“Gracias mamá.”

Raphael went behind the counter while Magnus got comfortable on the stool next to Simon.

“Hello Simon.”

“Hey Raphael. Is it a bad time? I can come back tomorrow.” Simon said, his eyes flicking to Magnus.

“Don’t be silly, I invited you. Magnus invited himself, but he’s just going to do some homework.”

“You can still look over my project?”

“Of course, slid it over here.”

After Simon handed over his paper and Raphael started reading through it, Magnus turned to him.

“I have a question for you Samson.”

“Simon, and what is it?”

“Raphael said that you did an amazing job at looking over his English essay and I wondered if you would be willing to look over mine as well?”

Simon thought it over for a long few moments before he answered. “If you can look over my Chemistry homework.”

Magnus gave a sly smile. “Sounds fair enough to me.”

For the next ten minutes the three boys sat quietly as they read through the papers in front of them, making corrections where they’re needed and passing them back when they were finished.

When Simon gave Magnus his essay back, the older boy starting packing up all his things. “Thank you very much, Samuel.”

“Simon.”

“Simon.”

Raphael and Simon speak at the same time, correcting Magnus.

Magnus rolls his eyes. “Yes, well, your Chemistry was almost flawless. You should have more faith in yourself.” He says then leaves the shop, telling Raphael that he’ll see him the next day.

Simon stares at the door for a moment before Raphael gets his attention back. “You’re project is  good as well. There’s only a few things that need touched up, but other than that it was really good. You don’t give yourself enough credit for the work that you do.”

Simon shrugs. “I just do my best. I’ve learned the better safe than sorry lesson very well. I just want to know that I’m turning in my best work, and I only ever know for sure when it’s for English.”

Raphael nodded at his reasoning. “I can understand that. You want anything?” He finished, pointing to the glass case of ice cream at the other end of the counter.

Simon blinked in surprise. “No, I’m good thanks. You’re mom hooked me up earlier. I should get going anyway. My mom’s gonna start worrying soon.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later?”

Simon looked up from packing his things to see Raphael playing with the hem of his tee shirt, which was odd because Raphael hated fidgeting, he’s said so himself.

“Yeah, I’ll be back tomorrow, you can’t get rid of me now.”

He gets a small smile for his efforts. “Okay, tomorrow.”

  
  
  


“Close your mouth Little Red. You’re going to get drool all over the table.”

“Shut up you ass.” Clary says as she throws a carrot stick at him. She misses by a few good inches, but Simon doges anyway, laughing as he sits straight again.

“I can’t help that she has such a cute tummy!”

“You should go over and tell her.” Simon said through a large smile.

Clary blushed and looked down. “I may have already done that.”

Simon slammed his hand down on the table with his eyes wide. “What did she say!?”

Clary’s ears turned pink. “She said _thanks beautiful,_ kissed my cheek, then went to class.”

“That’s amazing Clary! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m still trying to process it honestly.”

Simon nodded. “Understood.”

He watched Clary a moment later as her smile shrank and her eyes moved to something behind him. Just as he was going to ask what was wrong he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Raphael with a small smile on his face.

“Hey Raphael, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if it would be okay for me to sit here today?” His eyes flick between Clary and Simon, asking both of them.

“I’m alright with it. Clary?”

The redhead shrugged. “Sure.”

Raphael’s smile grew a tiny bit as he sat next to Simon.

“So how’d you do on your essay?” Clary asked once he was settled.

Raphael looked at her in surprise for a moment before answering. “I don’t know. I get it back later today, but I’m confident that I did well. Simon was a big help too. How did your project go, since we’re asking?”

Simon finished his bite of food. “I’m turning it in after lunch. I made the changes you suggested though. I feel pretty good about it.”

“I’m glad I could help.”

The three ate in silence for the rest of lunch, parting ways when the bell rings, (Simon and Clary with a hug.)

  


 

After that Raphael made a habit of sitting with Simon and Clary at lunch. Sometime Mangus would join as well, but he never stayed very long once he saw Alec at the other table. There was once that Izzy joined them and Clary blushed the entire time time she was there.

Raphael walked with Simon to his next class that day. “Are Clary and Izzy together?”

The suddenness of the question makes Simon laugh a little. “No, they aren’t. Clary wishes they were. I keep telling her that if she just went and talked to her it would turn out better than pinning from afar.”

“Easier said than done.” Raphael muttered to himself.

“What was that?”

He almost missed it, but Simon saw Raphael’s eyes go just a bit wider. “Nothing. I’ve got to go, don’t want to be late.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later then.” He barely finished his sentence before Raphael was walking away from him  


 

 

After school he met up with Clary to go to the ice cream shop together. When he walked up to their meeting spot he saw that she wasn’t alone. Izzy was standing with her, rather closely, as they talked and waited.

“Ladies.” He greets.

“Hey Si. Izzy’s going to join us, is that alright?”

“Of course.” He just Clary a not so subtle wink and hears Izzy giggle.

“Well, if we’re all here, let’s get going.” She said, grabbing Clary’s hand and leading the way aways from the school. Clary’s starstruck face was one of the funniest and best things Simon had ever seen on his best friend.

  


 

The three walked into the shop the see Guadalupe behind the glass counter.

“Hello Mama.” Simon greeted her.

“Simon! How nice to see you.” She returned with a smile. “You three haven’t seen Raphael have you?”

The three shared looks with each other. “I haven’t seen him since lunch today.” He answered.

“He was in class with me, but not since school ended.” Izzy chimed in.

Mama shakes her head. “Well, that’s alright. He must just be running late today. Would you like anything while we wait?”

Simon declined while the two girls ordered milkshakes. They sat on the stools at the counter and talked with the older woman about school while they waited for their friend.

About ten minutes into the conversation Raphael walked through the door trying to not let anyone see his face.

“Rafael, ¿dónde has estado?”

Simon looked over his shoulder at the other boy after his mother had addressed him. He watched as Raphael took a deep breath then looked up. Simon heard Clary gasp and Mama swear quietly at him.

He had a split lip the was still bleeding a little, a rapidly darkening black eye, and a long cut across his forehead down to his cheek.

“Hola, Mama.”

“¿Que pasó? Donde a luchar de nuevo! Juro que no sé lo que voy a hacer contigo. Tienes tanta suerte sus hermanos no han aprendido esto de usted!” She kept going on, speaking rapid Spanish as Raphael shrinks away from her trying not to flinch.

“I had a good reason this time Mama.”

“It better have been for your life mi hijo.”

Raphael’s eyes flick over to Simon and the girls so quickly that his mother is only able to just see it. “David estaba diciendo cosas malas de nuevo. Estaba diciendo cosas terribles sobre mi amor y yo no podía dejar reposar. Traté de hablar sólo para él, pero él no lo haría. Él dio el primer puñetazo. Y eran cosas horriable sobre Simon, yo no creo que pueda repetirlos.”

She stared at him for a long time without saying anything. Then finally she sighed. “We’ll talk about this more later. Go clean up for now, then come back down. Your friends came by to see you.”

He nodded then went through the back door where they heard him run up the stairs. Simon turned back to the counter only to immediately feel Izzy smacking his shoulder.

“Since when are you and Raphael an item!?”

Simon just stared at her. “Since never? What are you talking about?”

“He just called you his love! And kicked David’s ass for bad talking you!”

“Really?”

“Yes! Since when was that a thing!”

“Since now I guess?”  
  
“You have to talk to him about this. Clary and I will leave so you can.” She took the others hand in her own and started pulling her away. “I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow okay? Tell us all about it.”

“Bye Si, talk to you later.” Clary waved over her shoulder as she was pulled from the store.

 

Simon sits in the store by himself for a while until Raphael comes back down the stairs. With his face clean Simon could see that the cuts looked much worse when he walked in the door, though the one on his forehead still looked pretty bad. Simon also noticed the bruises that were starting to form on his knuckles.  He walked around the counter so that he could sit next to Simon.

“Hello Simon. Where did the girls go?”

“Hey Raph. They left so we could talk.”

“Talk about what?”

“The fact that you got into another fight with David because he was talking shit about me.”

“So. Izzy told you what I said.”

Simon nodded. “Most of it, yeah.”

Raphael let out a deep sigh. “Yes, David was being a little bitch and I tried to just talk to him, make him stop. He didn’t like that apparently, he threw the first punch. He may have started the fight, but I made sure that I finished it. I don’t think he’ll be bothering anyone for a long time.”

“There was one other thing she told me.”

Raphael looked over to him with raised eyebrows, asking without his voice.

“She said that you called me ‘my love’.”

Simon watched as Raphael’s cheeks tinted pink while he stared at his hands, refusing to look at the older. “Umm, yes I did.” He replied so softly Simon almost missed it.

He smiled gently at him and put a hand on his arm to get his attention. Raphael looked over to him after a moment. “That is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me. Thank you for standing up for me even when I wasn’t there.” He leaned over and very softly kissed his cheek.

When he leaned away he saw the shocked look on Raphael’s face. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Can I do it again?”

“Yeah.”

Simon turned Raphael so that he was completely facing him and moved in slowly enough that the younger could pull back if he changes his mind.

The kiss was slow and sweet, Simon being careful of the cut that was still fresh on Raphael’s lip. They broke apart a few moments later when Raphael hisses and flinches a little. Simon frowned, but didn’t move away.

“You okay?”

Raphael give a small smile. “Yeah, my lip started to hurt.”

Simon lets out a laugh. When he quiets down he looks back to the younger, taking in the happiness he could see in his eyes. “How about I make you a deal?”

Raphael’s eyebrows shoot up in question at the sudden proposal. “What kind of deal?”

“You let me take you on a date while we wait for your lip to heal, then we can kiss as much as you like.”

Raphael smiled so hard that the cut opened again. He flinched a little and wiped away the small drops of blood before he answered. “I’d really like that. We’ll have to see if I get grounded for life first.”

“That, I can deal with. Your mom loves me any way.” Simon smiled at him.

Raphael rolled his eyes. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yes, but I’m your dork.”

  
Raphael didn’t say anything, but his smile was all the answer Simon needed.

**Author's Note:**

> mi hijo=my son
> 
> Estaba luchando de nuevo? Ya sabes lo que siento por eso.= Where you fighting again? You know how I feel about that.
> 
> Lo sé, mamá. Pero yo no podía soportar por para éste. David estaba llamando Magnus nombres malos. No podía esperar y ver.= I know, Mama. But I couldn't stand by for this one. David was calling Magnus bad names. I couldn't stand by and watch.
> 
> Hola mamá. He traído conmigo Magnus= Hello Mama. I'm home and I brought Magnus
> 
> Hola mi hijo. Simon está aquí también. Está trabajando en el mostrador.= Hello my son. Simon's here also. He's at the counter doing homework.
> 
> Sí, lo invité. Vamos a trabajar aquí por un rato.= Yes, I invited him. We're going to work out here for a while
> 
> Querida bien, llame si necesita algo= Yes darling, call if you need anything.
> 
> Gracias mamá.= Thank you Mama
> 
> Rafael, ¿dónde has estado?= Raphael, where have you been?
> 
> Que pasó? Donde a luchar de nuevo! Juro que no sé lo que voy a hacer contigo. Tienes tanta suerte sus hermanos no han aprendido esto de usted!= What happened? Were you fighting again! I swear I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You are so lucky your brothers haven't learned this from you!
> 
> David estaba diciendo cosas malas de nuevo. Estaba diciendo cosas terribles sobre mi amor y yo no podía dejar reposar. Traté de hablar sólo para él, pero él no lo haría. Él dio el primer puñetazo. Y eran cosas horriable sobre Simon, yo no creo que pueda repetirlos.= David was saying bad things again. He was saying awful things about my love and I couldn't let it stand. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. He threw the first punch. And they were horrible things about Simon. Things I couldn't never repeat.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! And much love to my darling friend Rachel who put up with how long it took me to write this and helped me finish it. If you liked it don't be afraid to leave some kudos or even a comment down below. And you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
